The kiss that wakes her
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Mostly fluffy a little smutty. A story where instead of Henry being put under a sleeping curse Emma is. She needs someone to give her true loves kiss but who will it be? Will she even be woken up? Rated M for the last chapter.
1. The deed is done

Regina went through her work day as normal knowing what she was going to do when she got home. Most of the day went very quick for her. When it was time to leave Regina hurried to her car and spent no time to start it up and drive away. She didn't go straight to her home, she headed to the shop. Regina went in and bought the things she needed to make apple turnovers. After she had been shopping she quickly got back in her car and raced home.

She entered her massive house and went straight to the kitchen. She began to make the turnovers. She made 3 but before she put them in to cook she added something to the third that she didn't add to the others. It was poison, poison which would cause whoever ate the turnover to be put under a sleeping curse with the only cure being true loves kiss. She put them in to bake and went up to her room to change her clothes.

The oven began to beep as Regina sauntered down the stairs. She walked straight to the kitchen, switched off the oven and pulled out the turnovers. Regina moved them to a rack to cool and washed everything up making sure she hid the poison in a safe place. Regina dried her hands then retrieved her phone from her bag. She scrolled through her contacts looking for a certain person. She found who she was looking for then began to dial their number. The person on the other end quickly answered the phone and Regina began to ask if they would like to stop by for some tea and a bite to eat.

after a few seconds of thought, the person said yes in a confused, slightly nervous sounding voice. Regina gave a time for them to arrive then finished the conversation and hung up. As she put her phone down, an evil smile began to form across Regina's face. She had an hour to get herself ready. Regina did her hair and put a tiny bit of makeup on before changing into a dress then lighting some candles around the house. Regina plated up the turnovers then began to make some tea so she didn't have to later on. She then sat for about ten minutes before someone began to knock on the door.

Regina got up and answered the door. Emma was stood there, not wearing her red jacket but a slightly more formal look accompanied with some ruby red lipstick. Regina smiled at Emma as she moved to allow her to enter the house. Regina shut the door and they went straight to the couch. They sat and talked for about ten minutes when Regina got up to bring them both some tea. They continued to talk, Regina not letting anything serious be said as she didn't want anything getting in the way of her plans. Regina got up once more to bring over the turnovers, making sure to put Emma's special one on the right plate. She brought them over making sure to give Emma the right one and a fork. Regina took a bite out of hers first then Emma took a bite out of her own. Regina swallowed as Emma started to chew. Emma fell into the curse, her entire body becoming unresponsive causing Regina's evil grin to surface again. All was black to Emma with no chance of being woken.

All Regina needed to do now was to make herself look inocent and she only knew one way to do so. The only thing she could do was to frame somebody else. She quickly grabbed Emma and carried her to Regina's car. Emma was surprisingly light so Regina wasn't really tired after. Regina then got in herself and began to drive away. She headed towards Rumple's shop knowing there was only one person Emma's family hated more than Regina and that was Rumple. She approached the shop, stopped her car and began to get Emma out. Regina picked her up and carried her to the door where Regina rested Emma against it then turned around and got back into her car. She started her car once again and drove away leaving Emma at Rumple's door, unable to leave or defend herself. Regina laughed as she sped up wanting to get home and clean up all the evidence.

Regina entered the massive house and went to where her and Emma had just been. She picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Regina threw away the apple turnovers, cleaned the plates and put them back in the cupboard. She then cleaned away the cups from the tea and checked there were no signs of Regina doing anything out of the ordinary. The last thing Regina did before she went to bed was take out the trash so all the evidence was as far away from her as possible. She then went to bed knowing what she had just done and feeling very proud about it.

The following morning there was a knock at the door at a very early hour. Regina walked down the stairs to answer, still in her pyjamas and robe. She opened the door to see Sheriff Graham stood. "Can I help you, Sheriff," Regina asked with a plain, simple tone. "When was the last time you saw Miss Swan?" The Sheriff asked with a hint of pain showing in his eyes. "I saw her last night she stopped by to talk for a little bit then she left, saying she was going to take a nice walk home, why has anything happened?" Regina replied with no change of look on her face. "So you didn't see Emma after she left yesterday," Graham stated. "No I did not," Regina replied as she began to get a little bored of the Sheriffs questions, "have you found Emma yet?" She asked. "Yes she was found under a sleeping curse outside Gold's shop," the Sheriff answered. "I wish I could help with this case more but I'm afraid I don't know anything else so if you don't mind I should really be going," Regina said as she began to shut the door. "Find me if you find out anything," Graham said just as the door shut. Regina then went back up to her room to get dressed ready for work.


	2. Regret is forming

Regina went through her work day as normal, doing paperwork and trying to deal with the towns problems. The sheriff came in once more to ask Regina some questions. Most of the question weren't about her but about Emma or Mr Gold. Regina answered the questions with simple, unhelpful answers, trying not to give anything away. Sheriff Graham then thanked her and left, leaving Regina alone in her office. Regina quickly finished her work and went to pick Henry up from a friends house where he had spent the previous night. She slowly drove there, not needing to rush as Henry would still want to be with his friend. She pulled up outside the house and got out of her car. She walked up to the door and knocked three times. The friends dad opened the door and Regina asked for Henry. Henry then came walking down the stairs towards Regina with his bag on his back. As he began to leave the house, Regina asked "what do you say Henry?" He replied with a smile on his face "thank you for letting me sleep over." Regina then thanked the man once more and they went back to the car. They got in and Regina drove away.

They got to the house and entered. Henry put down his bag and began to unpack. Regina went upstairs to change from her work clothes. Whilst she was upstairs there was another knock at the door. Regina shouted down to ask Henry to answer it. He opened the door and Snow and David were stood there, with a sad, sleepless look on their faces. "How are you coping with everything Henry?" David asked. "What?" Henry quickly replied, not knowing what he should be coping with. "With Emma being put under a sleeping curse last night," Snow blurted out. Henry didn't know how to react, he felt angry but also upset. He began to wonder who'd done it. "Who put her under the sleeping curse?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Nobody knows but we have a few leads of who it could be," David replied with a half smile on his face trying to comfort Henry. "Can I go see her?" Henry asked trying to smile back but not being able to. "Of course, I'd ask your mother though," Snow answered. "MOM" Henry shouted knowing she was still upstairs. Regina appeared at the top of the stairs with a worried look on her face. As she walked down she asked Henry what was wrong. "Can I go see Emma?" He asked with a pleading look on his face. "Yes but don't spend to long there, you still need to have your dinner. Henry thanked his mother as her shut the door behind him. He got into David's truck and they began to drive to the hospital.

They arrived and Henry raced out of the car wanting to get to Emma as quick as possible. Snow and David tried to keep up with him knowing he wouldn't slow down. The couple kept up with Henry all the way to where Emma was laying. Henry sat beside her, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, he just wanted Emma back. "Will she ever wake up?" Henry asked shakily. Snow and David took a while to answer as they didn't know how to reply. "If the person she loves, who loves her back kisses her she will be woken," David said trying to not make it to confusing for Henry. "Like who?" Henry asked again as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Snow took a deep breath, "we don't exactly know, she was never one for telling people these things," she replied. Henry held onto Emma's hand as Snow and David stood behind and watched. "What if it can be someone in her family?" Henry brought up. Snow and David had not thought of this before, "we could try it," David said trying not to give Henry to much hope in case it didn't work.

David went first, he lowered his head and kissed Emma's forehead. Nothing happened. David was followed by Snow, she did the same and once again nothing happened. Then Henry tried, he took a deep breath then leaned in to kiss Emma on her cheek. Henry wanted it to work, he wanted to be the saviour for Emma, he wanted to make everything normal again. It didn't work. Henry's head fell into his hands, he couldn't help her. The tears fell faster now. Snow hugged Henry tight knowing how much pain he felt. "We'll find a way Henry, we always find a way," David reassured as Emma laid there, with minimul sign of life. Snow, David and Henry spent ten more minutes at the hospital, they went to Granny's to take Henry's mind off everything that's happened. As they say at Granny's, Snow got a text from Regina. It was to tell them that she had had to go to work and if they could look after Henry for the day. Snow replied with an okay and put her phone away.

Regina spent another day in her office. This time she spent a lot of time thinking, thinking about what she had done to Emma and whether it was the right choice she had made. She couldn't focus on her work. A million questions flew through her head, 'what if she got caught? What about Henry? Will he still love her or will he hate her for it?' Regina needed to take her mind off of what happened so she tried to focus on her work. She did all the paperwork she needed then went to her meeting. She didn't really listen in the meeting, all she was thinking was about Emma and Henry's reaction if he found out. Her meeting finished and she went home. She got a text from Snow asking if Henry could stay over. Regina allowed it knowing it could make Henry feel better.


	3. A step to the good side

Weeks went by. Regina spent more and more time away from Henry, he spent most of his time with Emma, sat, waiting for someone to wake her. Regina wished she hadn't of put this curse on Emma. Regina was always thinking about it, how she had done it so cruelly. She had just left her, she could of died there. Regina couldn't stop with her thoughts, every day she would question if she did the right thing more and more. It had been a few weeks since the incident and Regina had decided to go see Emma, so it didn't seem like she was avoiding the situation. She didn't want Henry to be there when she was, she didn't want him to know she was going. She called up Snow and asked if her and David could take Henry out for a day to take his mind off Emma. They agreed and the conversation ended.

Regina got dressed ready to go see Emma, Henry had already gone with Snow and David so she was alone. She had a quick breakfast then got in her car to go to the hospital. She drove slowly, thinking as she drove. She wondered if anyone could wake her, was there anybody who she loved? She parked her car and began to walk towards the hospital. She entered and asked where Emma was. The woman at the desk told her. Regina went into the room and sat on the chair next to Emma. Regina looked down at her, her lifeless body so elegantly laid on the bed. Regina sighed, she didn't know what to do, her son was spending even less time with her. If she had not of poisoned Emma, Henry may not have become so distant.

Regina looked down at Emma once more. She didn't feel hate anymore, she didn't feel jealous, she felt sad. She felt sad that Emma couldn't talk to her, could smile at her, she couldn't even sarcastically say something as she would when she took Henry out. Regina continued to look. She looked at Emma's red lipstick that had now smudged and been partly washed off. She looked at her hair, it still perfectly sat at each side of Emma's head. She felt differently towards Emma than she ever had before. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't a normal feeling for her. Regina stood up, brushed a loose part of hair out of Emma's face and turned to leave. Regina didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Emma, making sure she was safe, but she couldn't she had to go to work. She walked out and went to her car. She got in but didn't start it. She say looking around, feeling empty. After a couple of seconds she started the car and drove away.

She went straight to work. She sat at her desk with all her paperwork in front of her. Regina didn't pick anything up just sat, drowning in her thoughts. She snapped out of it when her door opened and Henry walked in. "Hey Henry, what's up?" Regina greeted as Henry took a seat. "Will you take me to see Emma tomorrow? Snow and David are out of town." Regina gulped slightly trying not to let her discomfort show. "Of course I can, when do you want to go?" Regina asked with a smile. How about in the morning around ten." Henry answered without a second to think about it. "That sounds great," Regina replied. Henry said goodbye then left her office. Regina was left, once again, alone. She actually picked up the papers this time and read through them. It was all usual stuff that weren't very important. Then at the back there was a peice of paper different to the others, it was written about Emma and what had happened.

Regina put all the other papers down to just hold that one. She read through it, it said where she was found and when, it said what she was wearing and where she had been previously. Then down at the very bottom, in an different font, it said the main suspects. At the top was Mr Gold's name, followed by a few other people then Regina's name, the forth one down. The peice of paper must of not been for her, but now she had seen it. She quickly hid the paper back under the rest trying to deny what it said. She stood up and walked to her window. She could see the hospital from there, in the distance. She looked out, her thoughts rushing through her brain. The only words she could say were what have I done. The words kept repeating in her head, she needed to find someone who could bring her back, but there was nobody Regina could think of.

Regina say back at her desk and thought hard. Who could save Emma? Who does she love? Who loves her back? Only one person came to mind, and that was Graham. She remembered how he looked when her came to Regina's door and they spend so much time together at work, it was worth a try. She picked up her phone to call Graham. He picked up quite quickly and greeted Regina. She returned the greeting and then asked Graham if he loved Emma. He took a few seconds to think but didn't answer after, instead he asked why Regina was asking. Regina sighed and told Graham that she was trying to wake Emma up. After hearing this, Graham said he did love Emma or at least as much as he could love someone. That was all Regina needed to hear. She told Graham to meet her back at the hospital in ten minutes. She then hung up and began to walk out to her car. When she got to her car she took a second to think. She felt happy that there was a chance Emma could be woken. She then resumed to getting into her car and driving to the hospital.

When she got there she quickly walked in and went straight to Emma's room without talking to anybody. Just a minute later, Graham walked in. Regina smiled and told Graham her plan to save Emma. He seemed on board with it all then started to walk towards Emma. He kissed her, on her lips, hoping she would wake up. The pair stood back seeing if the kiss worked. But nothing happened. Regina's heart sank. She couldn't think of anyone else to wake her. Her family had already tried and any love interests she had she kept them a secret. Regina didn't know what to do next, she needed to help her.


	4. Realisation of love

Regina went back home, all could think about was Emma, how she couldn't help her. She put her pyjamas straight on when she got in then made herself a cup of tea and sat on the coach to watch tv as she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if Emma was on her mind. She watched and watched, not a single thing letting her forget about Emma. She had to go see her, she didn't know why, she just knew she had to. She jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs to put some more suitable clothes on. Within minutes she was back downstairs, getting her bag and leaving the house. She quickly grabbed her keys as she closed the door. She locked the door then turned around and walked to her car. She got in and the engine came to life. Regina spent no time to press her foot on the accelerator and began her journey to the hospital. She tried to keep in the speed limit but she failed as she raced around the corners.

Luckily it was late at night so there were no cars on the road. She got to the hospital in a speedy time and parked her car across the street. She then walked into the hospital and went straight to Emma's room. She opened the door to the room. Regina looked over at the bed but it was empty. Regina panicked. She stormed to the front desk, sadness and anger in her eyes all at once. Where is Emma Swan? She asked with a low impatient tone. The woman looked up at her and cleared her throat. "Miss Swan has been moved to a smaller hospital on the other side of town, would you like the address?" she said. "Ermm, yes please," Regina replied in a confused voice, "why has she been moved?" The woman at the desk answered, "until a cure is found for Miss Swan there is no use of her being in this hospital." Regina urge to find a cure grew more and more with every word that came out of the woman's mouth. The woman handed Regina a peice of paper with the address on. Regina quickly spun around and ran back to her car. She was heading to the hospital just as fast as the first time.

Regina was at the other side of town within minutes of getting into her car. She then began to find her way through the roads, trying to find the one which the hospital was on. After passing two or three roads Regina found the one she was looking for then made a sharpish turn on to it. She quickly raced down the road, towards the hospital. She parked in front of the hospital and jumped back out of her car. She then ran through the doors and straight to the front desk. She demanded to know where Emma was as she became impatient, needing to see Emma. The man behind the desk told her and she began to walk to the room. She moved a little slower than before trying not to miss the room. Regina found the room, opened the door and entered. Emma was laid there, just like before, unable to move. Regina walked over to the bed and fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes, pouring down her soft cheeks. She grabbed Emma's hand trying to hold back her tears. Why did she feel this way? Did she love Emma? Was she the person who could wake Emma?

Regina quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind. How could Emma ever love Regina? All Regina had ever done was try to hurt her. The tears kept falling but Regina had now sat up on the chair next to Emma's bed, still holing her hand. Regina sat for a while just looking, thinking and crying. She wanted Emma to be woken, she wanted to see her smile again. Regina spent a couple of seconds just looking at Emma, thinking of anybody who may be able to wake her, nobody came to mind, except herself. All of a sudden Regina phone began to vibrate. She picked up and it was David on the other end. He told Regina that Henry had had a nightmare and was scared. Regina answered saying she would come to see him right away. She brushed over Emma's hand with her thumb, stood up and slowly walked away. She cleared her face from the tears and walked out back to her car. She then started up the engine and started to drive towards David and Snow's house.

Regina got to their house ten minutes after she left Emma and she already felt lost. She walked up to the door and knocked. David answered and Regina walked in. Regina went straight to where Henry was sleeping to ask him what was wrong. She asked and he said he had a nightmare. Regina then hugged him. "Want to talk about what happened in your nightmare?" She asked. Henry just nodded then began to talk, "Emma never woke up, she was left under the spell forever, I could never talk to her again," he whimpered. Regina hugged him again trying to make him feel a bit better. "Someday Emma will be woken, hopefully," Regina replied trying to reassure him without lying to him. "Do you want to come home with me or stay here?" She continued. "Can I go home with you?" He asked. Regina looked over to Snow and David to check if they were OK with it, then turned back to Henry. "Of course you can," she said with a loving smile on her face. Henry and Regina stood up and Henry began to gather his things. Regina walked up to Snow and David. "Thank you for calling me," Regina said before turning back to Henry to see if he had finished getting everything. Henry then picked up his bag and began to walk out. "What do you say to Snow and David? Regina asked. Henry thanked the couple them continued to walk out. Regina and Henry then walked to the car and went home after saying goodbye to the Charming's.


	5. Emma is woken

Regina had gone to see Emma everyday this week. She had sat with her, wishing she would wake up, but she didn't. While Regina sat she never let go of Emma's hand, holding it reassured Regina that Emma was safe, where nobody could hurt her. She spent as much time as she could with Emma, she went when Henry was at school and sometimes went back with Henry again. Henry didn't know how Regina felt though, he didn't know she was going when he was at school. Regina tried to look a little less clingy when she went with Henry, trying to not show that she actually did love Emma.

She was going again today while Henry was at school again. She got up early in the morning, making sure Henry wasn't late for the bus. She made him and herself some breakfast with some tea. Henry ate and drank while Regina picked at her food not feeling very hungry. She wanted this morning to go quicker than any of her mornings ever had, she wanted to see Emma now. She patiently waited for Henry to finish his breakfast and for the bus to come and pick him up. She kissed him goodbye with a loving smile on her face. As the door shut Regina turned around then raced upstairs to get dressed to go see Emma. She put a dark red shirt on with a black, skintight skirt. She then brushed her hair and put on some lipstick to match her shirt. She then walked back downstairs, put on some black stilettos and grabbed her bag.

Regina then walked out of the house, locked the door and got into her car. She turned the key to start it up but nothing happened. She tried again but only got the same result. She sighed loudly, when will she finally be able to see Emma. She tried once again but nothing happened again. She got out of her car and took her phone out of her bag. She looked through her contacts until she found the number for the people who could fix her car. Regina then dialled the number and waited for them to pick up. In a low deep voice a man on the other end of the phone asked what the problem was. Regina told them that her car won't start and that she needed to get somewhere. The deep voice told her that someone would be there in ten minutes and hung up. Regina waited in her car, counting every second.

An orange van came round the corner and parked in front of Regina's car. The man then stepped out and walked over to Regina's car. "What seems to be the problem with your car, Madam Mayor." He spoke. "It won't start," Regina replied as she stepped back out of her car. The man asked for the keys then walked over to the drivers side and tried to turn it on once more. Again, it didn't work. He then moved to the front of the car, which he opened and began to look inside. Everything seemed fine. He told Regina it could be the battery. He tested how much power the battery had left and it was an almost nonexistent amount. He then went back to his van and got something out of the back. He came back out with a battery in his hand that fit perfectly to Regina's car. "Luckily I had this one lying around," he laughed while walking back to Regina's car. He took out Regina's old battery and replaced it with the new one. He then walked back to the drivers side and tried to turn the car on again. He turned the key and the car Sprung to life. Regina let out a massive sigh of relief and thanked the man. She gave him a tip for his surfaces then he drove away.

Regina jumped into her car and began to drive towards the hospital. She didn't go to fast this time, knowing there would be children walking to school on the roads. She got to the hospital about 40 minutes after she had set off. The school traffic was everywhere, holding Regina back from where she needed to be the most. All the parking spaces were full at the front of the hospital so she began to look for one. She went past what would of been a space, but a car had parked in the middle of two. She continued down until she found a space near the back of the hospital. She walked round to the front of the hospital fairly quickly and walked into the building.

she didn't talk to the woman at the desk, she just walked straight to where Emma was. She opened the door and stood, unable to move. She had seen Emma lay like this loads of times before but now it felt different. Now it felt real. Regina took a few steps into the room and shut the door behind herself. She took a few more steps as tears built up in her eyes once again. Regina tried to hold them back, even though nobody was looking, then took another couple of steps. She saw flowers on the table next to Emma. They were roses, red like fire. On them was a little note. It read, "when you wake up and see these, I love you, we all do -love Ruby." Regina couldn't hold back the tears any longer, it was her fault, and now she couldn't fix it. She sat on the chair next to the bed again and grabbed Emma's hand. She rubbed it with her thumb as the tears rolled down Regina's face.

Regina suddenly got an idea. "What if Emma did love me?" She thought, "what if I can wake her?" Regina stood up. She knew that she loved Emma in the way the spell needed, but was that love returned. She leaned towards Emma. She lowered herself and kissed Emma's lips. She held it for a second then moved away again to see if the spell worked. For a second Regina began to think it didn't, but then Emma's hand started to move, then her foot, then her eyes opened. Regina's heart beat fast, she got Emma back. Emma looked around, not being entirely sure where she was. Regina didn't even wait for Emma to ask. "Your in hospital, you were put under a sleeping curse...by...ermm...me," Regina said the last word as quietly as possible, not wanting Emma to hear it. "Who broke the curse then, who's my true love?" Emma asked with a grin knowing Regina and herself were the only two people in the room. Regina began to blush uncontrollably. Emma lifted her arm up to pull Regina's head down towards her own. "I love you," Emma whispered before pulling her in for another kiss. Regina didn't break the kiss, she embraced it.


	6. Things got a little steamy

The kissing continued, Regina still internally smiling about the past events. The kissing got deeper. Emma let out a small moan. Emma then added her tongue to the kiss, pushing it into Regina's mouth. This made Regina moan then meet Emma's tongue with her own. The kissing continued for a few minutes then Emma pulled back. She looked deep into Regina's dark eyes. "Did you know I loved you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Regina looked back, "no I didn't, I thought me kissing you would never work, that's why it took so long," Regina answered. Emma pushed her lips back into Regina's and continued the kissing.

Emma began to unbutton Regina's red shirt trying not to brake any of the buttons. She then pulled off the shirt revealing Regina's toned belly with a black bra covering her breasts. Emma then dropped the shirt on the floor. Regina then lowered her hand to Emma's thigh where she slowly rubbed it. Emma moved to Regina's skirt. She unzipped it but it was still to tight for Emma to take it off without some help from Regina. Regina laughed then stood up and lowered her skirt to the ground and stepped out of it. Regina crawled back on to the bed, kicking her heels off as she did so. She hovered above Emma, a look of lust in her eyes. The pair kissed again, hard but passionately. Emma then unclipped Regina bra and threw it to the ground.

"Now it's your turn to take some clothes off," an almost naked Regina said in a low seductive voice. Emma was only wearing a hospital robe with some panties on underneath. Regina unfastened the robe and tried to pull it off Emma. As Regina was failing, Emma stood up and took off the robe herself. She threw it on the floor then got back on to the hospital bed with Regina. They kissed, their hands exploring every inch of the others body.

Emma then moved her hands low, to Regina's panties. She pulled them down Regina's olive skinned legs all the way down to her ankles then pulled them off and added them to the pile of clothes already on the floor. Regina was now completely naked, nipples hard and her lips swollen from the kissing. The sight almost took Emma's breath away. Emma then pushed Regina back down on the bed, continuing the kiss and lowering her hand down Regina's toned body. Regina let out a small moan as Emma got closer to her centre.

Emma brushed over Regina's clit with her hand then moved down to her thighs. She grabbed and rubbed them softly, not wanting to hurt Regina. Regina tried to moved her hand down to try and pull Emma's hand back up to her clit but Emma just discarded it to the side with a grin. Regina let out a moan of need but Emma didn't move. "What is it you want Regina?" Emma asked knowing Regina was beginning to get a little impatient. Regina moaned once more, "I need you Emma," she screamed in frustration. That was all Emma needed to hear to bring her hand up and circle Regina's clit. Regina grew wetter and wetter with every move Emma made.

Emma began to tease Regina's opening with her finger then inserted it into Regina, causing her to moan very loud. At first Emma didn't thrust her finger, just held it there as she circled Regina's clit. She then began to thrust, starting slowly, then building up speed. Regina's hips started to move with the thrusts giving Regina even more friction. Emma then stopped. Regina looked up at her, with a pleading look on her face. Emma smiled, "you've been a bad girl with poisoning me Regina, so I think you need to be punished," Emma said in an extremely sexy voice. "Get on your hands and knees," she continued. Regina listened and did what Emma said not entirely sure what was going to happen.

Emma then put two fingers inside Regina and slowly thrust in and out. This continued for a few minutes. "Not really a punishment but I'm not complaining," Regina laughed between moans. "I'm not finished yet," Emma answered in an equally sexy voice as before. Emma quicken the thrusting a bit. Regina began to move her hips again, moaning each time Emma's fingers went in. Suddenly Regina felt a hand hit her on her bottom. It was Emma's, she was spanking Regina. "Do you like that?" Emma asked. Regina couldn't talk, she just nodded and moaned. Emma continued to spank Regina whilst she thrust inside her, gaining speed all the time.

Regina grew close to her climax, her legs getting weaker with every thrust. Regina's breathing sped and her heart raced. Emma spanked Regina one more time and Regina was orgasming. Cumming all over Emma's hand, she moaned loud enough to wake the whole hospital up. Emma slowed the thrusts as Regina came down from her high. Regina then fell on her front, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. Emma pulled her fingers out of Regina then put them into her mouth. Emma licked off Regina's wetness then turned Regina back over and kissed her. Regina could taste herself on Emma's mouth causing her to moan again.

The pair then laid beside each other, in the hospital bed, cuddling each other. They both fell asleep in each other's arms with their clothes on the floor. About an hour later the door to the room swung open. Stood in the doorway was Snow and David, a look of shock on their faces. Emma woke up with the sound of the door opening and began to panick when she realised what was happening. She sat up and woke Regina up. Regina woke up, not sure what was happening. Snow and David entered trying to stay calm with the situation.

Regina realised what was going on and began to blush. She covered her face with the covers trying to hide the redness. "Mom, dad, can we have a few minutes to put some clothes on?" Emma asked. Snow and David didn't say anything they just walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind themselves. Regina uncovered her face and looked at Emma. Emma looked back and smiled. They both got up and put their clothes back on, trying to ready themselves for what Emma's parents are going to say.

They opened the door to let Snow and David back in and went to sit on the bed. "Emma your awake," Snow stated with a forced smile on her face. Emma looked over at Regina and smiled again, "Regina woke me," she said looking back at her parents. There was a minute of awkward silence before someone talked again. "Well we're glad your finally awake again," David brought up trying to look on the positive side of this situation. "Me too," Emma replied following with kissing Regina on her cheek. Regina blushed again, redder than last time. "Are you two going to tell Henry how Emma was woken up?" Snow asked. Emma and Regina looked at each other then back at Snow. "We've not really talked about it yet, maybe," Emma answered knowing Regina felt to embarrassed to talk to Emma's parents.

"One last question then we will leave you two alone," David said. "Who put the curse on you?" He asked. Emma looked back at Regina to see if it was ok for her to tell him. Regina nodded then slightly lowered her head. "It was Regina, but I've forgiven her," Emma answered then kissed Regina on the lips making her smile and raise her head again.

Snow and David stood up to leave, "can we see you later, we've missed you?" Snow asked. "Of course," Emma replied with a smile. The couple left leaving Regina and Emma in the room alone again. They kissed again then stood up and went to get Emma checked out of the hospital. Regina then drove her to Regina's house. They were going to surprise Henry when he got home from school.


End file.
